


Let Me Down

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why pay for what you can get for free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Down

Logan’s feet are on the coffee table when she walks into the office, and she stops in the doorway. A flash of anger floods through her, but she manages to walk past him without stopping, without glancing his way. “The office is closed.”

“I’m not looking to hire you, Mars. Why pay for what I can get for free.”

Her chest swells as she inhales, counting to ten twice in her head before sitting behind her desk and leveling her gaze on him. “If you don’t have a case for Mars Investigations, I really don’t see what you’re doing here. I think my father made it more than clear that you weren’t welcome on Mars property anymore.”

“Wow. There’s that spunky Veronica I know and loathe. Hiding behind her daddy.” He drops his feet to the floor and stands, tall and too thin. “Duncan wants us to kiss and make up.”

“Does he.”

“Well,” he walks over to her desk and sits on the edge of it, looking down at her with hungry eyes. “Probably not the kissing part.”

“I really doubt Duncan wants you anywhere near me, Logan.”

“Probably shouldn’t given the fact that you can’t seem to get it through your head that I’m not yours anymore.” He reaches out and catches a lock of her hair, rubbing it between this thumb and forefinger. “He doesn’t like losing, our Duncan.”

“I don’t see that he’s lost.”

His hand moves into her hair, curling it into his fist as he leans down. “Don’t you?” Veronica’s eyes dart down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes. “He wants us to all be friends again. He wants to pretend nothing’s changed since Lilly died. Except Lilly’s dead.” He moves closer, his hand tightening. “You remember Lilly, don’t you?”

She licks her lips. “You know I do.”

“I saw your face on TV.” He moves even closer until they’re breathing each other’s air. “You looked like I felt.”

“Maybe it’s a sign.”

“Maybe it’s a load of bullshit, Mars.” He kisses her slowly and it feels good and it hurts all at once. His hand releases her hair, but it takes her a moment to respond, to pull back. “Should I tell Duncan we’re all friends again?”

Her voice shakes. “I think you should go.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easy, Mars.” He stands and glances down at the hard outline of his erection against his jeans. “But then, nothing about us is easy, is it?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-3-05


End file.
